Taking Liberties
by Kleineganz
Summary: Anders wants Fenris, and is presented with an opportunity to do something about it when he has to nurse Fenris after the elf recovers from some injuries. In other words, Anders is being a very, very naughty mage.
1. Chapter 1

Anders had been summoned to Fenris' mansion. The warrior had gotten himself injured again during a fight and required healing. Fenris would never admit to needing it, but thankfully his friends thought otherwise.

Anders found Fenris laid out on his bed in his mansion, with Hawke and Varric trying to clean his wounds. Anders quickly asked them to step aside as he went to work, using magic to heal the gashes and cuts in the elf's flesh, and then binding the broken ribs so they had a better chance to heal properly before he applied more healing magic.

The elf had suffered a lot of trauma and while healed, he would remain unconscious for several more hours yet. Anders told Hawke and Varric to go home and get some rest, he would sit watch over Fenris until he came to.

Anders sat watching the elf, admiring his beautiful form, wondering what it would be like to touch him in a different way. Fenris lay so passive and vulnerable. Anders tried to push the deviant thoughts out of his head but they wouldn't abate.

Anders kept struggling with himself and his thoughts, refusing to take advantage of an unconscious patient. He wouldn't … he couldn't do such a thing. He was a healer after all.

Then Anders got a deliciously wicked idea. He had several potions and a collection of herbs with him that he'd planned to give to Fenris upon waking. It was a simple matter to mix together something a bit … different.

Later, when Fenris began to stir, he glared up at Anders, who was hovering over his bedside.

"What are you doing here, mage?" Fenris spat.

"I saved your life, once again, you ungrateful, grumpy elf," Anders replied. "You got really badly beat up this time, and you've been unconscious for hours."

"Thank you, mage, but your service to me is done. Please get out of my home," Fenris growled, attempting to get up.

Anders forcefully pushed Fenris back down. "No. You are my patient and you get up only when I say you can get up. First take this potion so you can finish healing faster."

Fenris snarled before snatching the potion from Anders, drinking it down in one gulp. "So how long do you plan to keep me in my bed?"

"As long as it takes," Anders replied, handing the elf a glass of water to drink. "Drink this so you don't dehydrate and turn into nothing but an elf-husk."

Fenris gratefully took the water, drinking it down in large gulps, not realizing how thirsty he had been. He then lay himself back down into his bed and stared at the ceiling for a time, not wanting to talk to the mage.

Soon the potion began to take effect. Fenris began to feel good … really good. His body felt like it was floating, his mind filled with a pleasant fog. Anders could tell when the effects began to take effect by the way the elf's eyes began to glaze over.

"Fenris?" Anders asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" was Fenris' only response.

"How do you feel?" asked the mage.

"Weightless" responded the warrior.

"Good." Anders quickly began removing his clothing then, and moved over towards the bed. Fenris had been stripped naked earlier by Hawke and Varric. Anders slowly removed the thin sheet covering the elf, able to fully appreciate his beauty.

Anders crawled into bed next to Fenris. Fenris was too far gone into the pleasant fog of the potion to give much notice. The elf would be conscious, but pliant. He reached up to cup the elf's face, pulling him into a kiss. Fenris parted his lips lazily, allowing Anders to plunder his mouth. Anders kept the kiss slow and sweet, the way he'd always dreamt of kissing the warrior. To his surprise, Fenris kissed back, even moaning into his mouth. This was going to be better than he expected.

Anders began running his hands all over Fenris' body, tracing the lines of lyrium and caressing the unmarked flesh. Anders began kissing and licking Fenris down his throat, over his collarbones, slowly leaving a hot, wet trail down the center of his chest, giving extra attention to nipples and belly button. Fenris tasted better than he'd imagined, salty and musky and oh-so elven, with a hint of lyrium.

Fenris' body kept leaning into each touch each caress, each kiss, driving Anders crazy. Anders knew the potion he'd made would make the elf pliant, but he didn't expect him to become so … willing. Anders cock began to throb and was becoming extremely hard. That's when he noticed that Fenris' cock was equally hard, standing proud against his lower abdomen, and leaking pre-cum.

Anders moaned at the sight and couldn't resist moving lower and wrapping his lips around that beautiful erection, suckling the head, tasting Fenris. He tasted so good.

Fenris began to moan at the feeling of warm wetness surrounding his cock. Still floating in the euphoria of the potion he'd been given, he was still completely aware of what Anders was doing. He should be angry. He should be shoving the mage off his bed and his hand through his chest for daring to touch him this way.

Yet, through his euphoria, the touch felt so good, he couldn't muster enough anger to do anything. So instead he let himself enjoy what the mage was doing, to allow him to fulfil this fantasy he'd never confessed to anyone.

Anders took Fenris up to the edge using his mouth before backing away. The elf made noises of disappointment at the loss of the hot, wet mouth.

For the first time since this began, Anders spoke "Enjoyed that, didn't you elf? Just wait until what comes next" he said wickedly, crawling back up to kiss Fenris deeply. Then, whispering into Fenris' ear, he said "I'm going to fuck that beautiful tight ass of yours. I going to fuck you so hard you'll remember this well into next week. Then I will cum deep, deep inside you, so you'll have my cum dripping out of your ass tomorrow."

Fenris moaned at the words, the images they conjured, semi-aware but still floating in a drug induced euphoria.

Anders left the bed to retrieve the vial of oil he always carried in his pack … just in case.

Back at the bed, he arranged the pliant elf in the way he wanted to take him, turning him over onto his stomach, placing pillows below his hips, pushing him up onto his knees, with his head and shoulders slumped onto the mattress. Perfect.

Anders then began to kiss Fenris, starting with his lower back, then down the cleft of his arse, slowly spreading him open to kiss and lick his way to the sensitive pucker of flesh. When his tongue starting laving that pucker, Fenris moaned again, pushing his hips into the touch. Anders loved the stronger musky taste and continued to lick and kiss, wringing more moans of pleasure.

Anders was still licking while slicking his fingers with the oil, and bringing them up to massage the pucker along with his tongue, slowly pushing his fingers past the tight ring of muscle. Fenris' hips pushed back at the intrusion, taking the finger in deeper, moaning wantonly at the feeling.

"Mmm, you want this don't you Fenris? Have you been dreaming of having me inside you? Cumming for you? I know I've thought of little else for weeks …" Anders said huskily, pushing in a second finger, and curling his fingers up against Fenris' prostate. Fenris moaned even louder, bucking his hips as the pleasure ran straight up his spine.

Anders continued to ravish the elf with his fingers, while reaching around to lazily stroke the elf's weeping cock.

"I hope you're ready for me, elf. I can't wait any longer." Anders withdrew his fingers and quickly oiled up his own hard erection. He then positioned himself behind the elf and lined himself up with the oil slicked hole. He slowly pushed in, enjoying every hot, tight inch.

Anders slid in easily, until he was fully seated inside the elf. "Maker, you're so tight. Mmm, I'm going to love cumming in this hot, tight arse."

Anders began to move then, slowly, deliberately at first, wanting to enjoy this for as long as possible. Fenris moaned, arching his hips into each thrust. It seemed that he was truly enjoying this after all, at least through his drug induced euphoria.

It was heaven to be sheathed within the elf that Anders had yearned for so long. In the back of his mind he felt a little guilty for taking advantage of him this way, but with as enthusiastically as Fenris was responding, that tiny feeling of guilt never blossomed.

Anders continued to thrust, in and out, slowly increasing his speed, being driven by a passion he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Oh Fenris, your ass is so hot, I love how you squeeze my cock with it. Do you like being taken like this? I bet you do. I bet you love being taken, don't you. You love feeling your ass filled with cum. I can't wait to fill your ass with my cum," Anders said roughly, suddenly grabbing Fenris by the hair, pulling him up so his back was parallel to Anders' chest.

Anders continued to pump mercilessly into Fenris, finally snaking his hand around the slim elven hips, to stroke Fenris' erection in time with his thrusts.

Fenris was moaning loudly now, his body arching and shaking under the assault. Then Anders whispered into his ear "Cum for me Fenris. Cum for me and show me how much you love me fucking your ass!"

A few more strokes and Fenris howled like the little wolf he was, and came violently over Anders' hand. The convulsions from his orgasm rippled around Anders and he managed only a few more brutal thrusts before he plunged deep, cumming hard inside the elf, surrounding his cock with his spend.

Anders let go of the elf, and they collapsed next to each other on the bed, breathing heavily.

Anders couldn't quite believe he had done that, but it had felt so amazingly incredible. He wasn't sure how he would be able to keep his hands off the elf now.

What happened next surprised Anders even more – Fenris crawled over and curled himself up against the mage, laying his head on his shoulder. It felt good to be held after sex and Anders couldn't help but drift off into sleep.

Anders started awake some hours later, remembering what he'd done, and half-expecting to face a very angry elf. Instead, Fenris was still curled around him, sleeping contentedly. Anders had never seen Fenris with a look of peaceful bliss on his face before and it mesmerized him. Fenris was so beautiful.

Without thinking, Anders leaned down to kiss Fenris, and was surprised to get a sleepy kiss in response.

Anders felt a lump in his throat and he gulped. He carefully pushed some of Fenris' hair out of his eyes, and asked "Fenris? You awake?"

Fenris grunted in acknowledgement but kept his eyes closed.

"Fenris, I'm sorry. I … I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that last night. I … I just have been wanting you for so long and I never thought it would happen. Please … please don't kill me," Anders said pleadingly.

Fenris opened his eyes and regarded Anders for a moment.

"I don't have a habit of killing people who give me a night of amazing sex," Fenris said with a smirk. "So if you want to live, you will have to continue to do so."

Anders looked up at Fenris in shock, before the elf surged forward and claimed his mouth in a deeply passionate kiss. Anders wrapped his arms around his elf kissed back with equally unbridled passion.

This was going to be the start of something beautiful.


	2. GoodBye

This is just a note to all the people who read/enjoy my stories here that I have decided to post exclusively on AO3 (ArchiveofOurOwn) going forward. All my stories that are here are there already so you just have to look for my username to find them.

Why am I leaving this site? For many reasons but the primary ones:

The posting process here is a lot more complex

This site doesn't allow me to flag potential triggers in my stories or set keywords/tags

The "reviews" vs. ability to comment here doesn't foster communication between reader and writer

I'll leave my profile up for a while but I will eventually completely remove/delete it so if you really like my content please go to AO3.


End file.
